(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to scoops for measuring the density of fluid in pipelines and, more specifically, in one or more embodiments to novel scoop configurations that provide improved flow and more accurate density readings of the fluid.
(2) Background of the Invention
Scoops have been utilized for decades to monitor the density of the fluids in pipelines. The density of the fluids relates to how much product is transported. Accuracy of the density readings is important because the result can affect the prices paid for shipping product through the pipeline, which prices can be significant. Therefore both the pipeline companies and the users of the pipelines desire to obtain the most accurate readings as possible.
Despite the long felt need for accurate readings, prior art scoops have long had many problems that have not been resolved. Prior art scoops may not produce enough fluid flow to obtain a good sample. In some cases, differential pressure devices such as pumps are required when using prior art scoops. Differential pressure devices can introduce fluid contamination as well as increase the size and complexity of the density measurement systems.
Scoops used to take samples can be inaccurate because fluid beneath the valve is static. Therefore the sample taken may not be representative of fluid in the pipeline at the moment the sample is taken and/or can be contaminated with fluid that has accumulated beneath the valve.
In some cases, scoops are mounted utilizing a threaded receptacle that may be secured and sealed to the pipeline utilizing one of three sanctioned connections 1) pipe threads & sealant; 2) socket weld or 3) butt-weld. The threads in the threaded receptacle provide a seal with the threaded receptacle. However, mounting the scoop to the threaded receptacle can provide difficulties in orienting in the pipe in a manner that maximizes flow through the scoops.
Another problem is that scoops must on occasion be removed from the pipeline to allow pigs to pass through the pipeline. Removing and reintroducing the scoops can be time consuming with corresponding lost use of the pipeline.
Those of skill in the art have long sought a better scoop design and better scoop systems to provide more accurate readings. Consequently, those of skill in the art will appreciate the present invention, which addresses the above and/or other problems.